Magnus
Magnus is an Abyssian from the void dimension of Abyssia. He currently serves as the founder and CEO of Maverick Corporation. History Origin Hailing from the distant dimension known as Abyssia, a figure known as Askal was one of the most prolific reapers there. He served for a long time under the realm's council, collecting the souls of the damned and departed. Though, not all could stay the same. After a bitter betrayal, Askal was exiled from the plane, sentenced to an eternity among humanity. Imprisoned in a magical suit of armor, Askal was cast down into the ranks of humanity. Being the unholy monster he was, Askal could not stand human beings. Thus, he kept himself hidden away from civilization, hoping by some fortune to secure a route back to Abyssia. However, such a fate would never befall him, for something else happened. His time on Earth had begun to change him. Within his armored seal, he soon developed a dual personality. One side representing his new-found humanity, the other his demon blood. The thoughts of Askal were overshadowed by this new ego, and his former powers as an Abyssian were lost, as were any memories of once being a reaper. So he was doomed to wander the earth for thousands of years, knowing not who he was, and his purpose in life. He constantly suffered from coughing fits and headaches, seemingly caused by Askal's attempts to regain control over the body. Stumbling across the plains, this alter-ego of Askal soon came upon a simple town. The people there were quite friendly to him, regarding the male as "a curious giant". The armored man, who soon became known as Magnus, stayed in this town for several years, helping out the humans who resided there. However one late winter night, everything was fated to change forever. A demonic horde had approached the town in dead of night, murdering everyone. Magnus had been out that night, but when he returned he saw what happened. Filled with a seething hatred for these infernal beasts, Magnus summoned a scythe from the thin of the air, and he cut down every single demon he saw. Come morning the snow was stained red, as Magnus awoke. After spending most of the morning burying whatever intact corpses remained of the townsfolk, he left the town behind. Following these events, he disappeared from history. Over the time of his disappearance he was able to connect with Askal, who begin to speak to Magnus as though their thoughts were one. Years passed, as Magnus slowly came to terms with the demon dwelling inside of him. In those years, he discovered some of his latent abilities. Magnus discovered how to wield intense flames, which burn a bright white. As well as that, Magnus learned from his demon to manipulate darkness, known as negative energy, able to shape it to any form he so desired. Reconnecting with the powers that Askal had possessed, Magnus was able to free himself from the supposed eternal bindings of the Black Seal. The figure released however, was no longer that of Askal. As a remnant of Askal's presence, Magnus's appearance sports some demonic influences, including deep crimson eyes and sharp teeth. No longer a meek individual, Magnus grew into a powerful figure that often mirrored the likeness of Askal, yet without his distaste for humanity. Career Magnus began his career as a hunter of the supernatural, a distaste born after seeing those innocent people being ripped apart many years ago. His mind was still fresh then, but by the time he began hunting he had matured. Magnus often reflected the mannerisms of Askal through combat, being incredibly proficient with many weapon styles. Though still, he prefers the usage of a scythe. After working for a militia for some odd years, Magnus decided to begin his own business. He eventually settled in a yet to be named city. This unknown city had become a target of an otherworldly creature known as the Corrupt. With help from Ashlynn, Anaithnid and others, they were able to stave off the threat. The city had been broken however. Thus began the slow process of recovery of what would be eventually known as Haven City. In the aftermath of the Corruption epidemic, Magnus started his own business. The company started small; known as Maverick Corporation, it began simply as a blacksmith shop. He used this shop for monetary purposes, so he could moonlight as a hunter of the wicked. Magnus was quite the genius when it came to crafting weapons. One of the first weapons he ever made were a pair of magnum revolvers known as Damnation and Salvation. Each reflected his past and the future he hoped to attain. He began crafting arms and armor for many of the irregular inhabitants of Haven City. After the threat of Lucifer's Fallen befell Haven City, Magnus decided that a simple arms-dealing business wasn't needed. Maverick Corporation was soon reformed into a peacekeeping organization, specifically made to combat supernatural threats. The company accepted any of Haven's population that wished to defend their city, and soon grew to 10,000 strong in just under 7 months. The organization has managed to keep many threats at bay, all thanks to the extensive training they receive to battle such enemies. The city would soon need their help, when yet another threat would arise; the advent of Pandora. With the help of others, yet again the city and the entire world was saved. Current Magnus remains as the owner and CEO of Maverick Corporation, keeping a watchful eye over the city of Haven. He tries to ally himself with other organizations that also vie for peace. So far, Magnus has allied himself with the Crusader Legion and the FCRF. On occasion, Magnus is known to leave Maverick to spend time with his companion, Ashlynn.Category:Characters